Ginger Snaps
by K.R.Lewis
Summary: After Ginger Fitzgerald family dies in an animal attack she is sent to live with her cousin Stiles Stilenski. Stiles notices Ginger is different and after his best friend is bit he starts questioning Ginger's story. Ginger is hiding something and only Derek Hale seems to know exactly what it is.
1. Intro

Ginger Fitzgerald stands in front of the Stilenski house with nothing more than a backpack filled with school supplies, a bag of her clothes, and a bag of her personal items. Two cars sit in the driveway, a baby blue jeep and a police cruiser. Ginger had insisted on taking a bus to Beacon Hills. She had wanted to be able to relax before seeing her uncle and cousin. She hasn't seen them in a very long time. Not since she went into her gothic stage with her sister, which she has now since gotten out of.

Ginger now is dressed in jeans, a gray tank top, and her leather jacket. "I can't stand here all day. I just need to get this over with." Ginger whispers to herself before lifting her fist and knocking on the door. The door opens to reveal none other than Ginger's uncle. "Hey, Uncle Noah." Ginger gives a small smile. Seeing her uncle after so many years were painful. She used to be close to her uncle and cousin, but when she got into high school things changed. Her sister and her changed. They started seeing the world as hell and not something enjoyable. She went down a dark path and cut everyone, but her sister out of her life. She had hurt many people by doing that.

"Your hair is red." Ginger frowns as she touches the red strands. Her hair used to be a dark brown but now is as red as blood.

"Uh, yeah, I dyed it." She forces a smile, but anyone can see she's hiding something.

"Come on in. I'll get your-" He goes to grab her bags when Ginger stops him.

"No!" Her uncle looks at her a little startled. "Sorry, I just..." She runs her fingers through her hair. "I rather just carry them myself, but thanks anyway, Uncle Noah. Second room to the right of the stairs, right?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, thanks." Ginger says before heading up the stairs. Ginger walks into the room that she and Brigitte used to stay in whenever they visited their uncle. The room has changed a lot since the last time Ginger had been there. The room is now more mature looking and grown up. Ginger smiles as she begins to unpack her things.

"Need help?" Ginger turns to find her cousin standing in the doorway.

"Just unpacking. Nothing I can't handle." Ginger tells him as she puts her empty clothes bag under her bed. She puts her backpack filled with school supplies by her desk and opens her last bag.

"What's that?" Stiles goes for a small case in her bag, but Ginger grabs it before he can.

"Female products." Stiles instantly backs up. "It's filled with my tampons and-"

"No! I do not need to know." Ginger laughs and puts the case in her bathroom before putting up her pictures, knick-knacks, and other small decoration things around the room.

"So... what happened to your hair?"

"Dyed it." Ginger says as she sits down on her bed.

"It looks nice."

"Thanks." Ginger says with a small smile.

"So... How are you-"

"Stiles, I'm fine. Don't worry, okay?"

"Ging, you lost your sister and parents in a horrible accident. It's okay to say you're not doing okay."

"Stiles, really, I'm okay." Stiles frowns before nodding. "Look, the ride here was pretty long and I'm tired. Would you mind if I got some rest?"

"No, of course, I'll just be in the other room if you need me." Ginger nods, giving him a small smile as she watches him walk out. Ginger closes the door after him and heads to her bathroom. She goes to her case and unzips it. Inside is a needle, a disinfectant, a small collection of cleaning pads and five good size containers of some strange purple liquid. Ginger grabs the needle and fills it with the liquid. Ginger wraps the blue medical wrap around her arm before grabbing a face cloth. She puts the face cloth in her mouth, biting down on it before putting the needle into her arm and pumping the liquid into her blood. Her cries are muffled, but her tears run heavily down her face.

She cleans up and falls back on her bed. Her body is covered in sweat as the strange liquid runs through her blood. Her vision turns black and she faints.


	2. One

It's been a month since Ginger moved to Beacon Hills. It is the night before school when Stiles came through the door. "Hey, Ginger, what are you doing?" Since being back Ginger stuck to being on her own for the most part. The only people who can get Ginger out of her room is Stiles and his best friend Scott McCall. Scott is a quiet guy compared to Stiles. Ginger is used to Stiles being so energetic and crazy, but Scott is the total opposite. He is calm and quiet and a bit dorky at times. Ginger found Scott and Stiles, both so different, made Ginger feel more welcomed in this small town.

Right now, however, she is brooding. In only about a week time the one month anniversary of her family's death will be here. Ginger is sitting criss-cross on her bed staring down at her photo album. "You okay?" Stiles asks as he sits down beside her.

"This Friday will be the month anniversary of their death. I can't believe it's been a month."

"I know it's hard, but-"

"It's all my fault."

"Oh, Ging, don't do that to yourself. It isn't your fault."

"Yeah." Ginger whispers as she stares down at the picture of her and her gothic sister.

"Come on, I got the perfect thing to get your mind off this."

"Yeah, what?" Ginger asks as she looks at him.

"We're taking a trip to the woods."

"What?" Ginger stares at Stiles taken aback.

"I listened in on dad's call and two hikers found a dead body in the woods."

"What?" Ginger's voice has gone almost dead quiet. She stares at Stiles in total horror.

"I know! They're having every police officer from the Beacon Hills Department and even state police out in the woods looking because the hikers only found half." Ginger doesn't say anything. "So you, Scott, and I are going out into the woods looking."

"Stiles, are you nuts! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be, never mind how much trouble we'd get in."

"Oh live a little, Ging, nothing is going to happen."

"Stiles-

"Come on, Ginger, get dressed. We're going and that's final." Stiles leaves before Ginger can say another word. Ginger squeezes her eyes shut as she remembers the incident with Trina Sinclair.

"We shouldn't have gone out. If only I had listened to you and turn back before... before..." Tears roll down her face. "I'm sorry, B."

Ginger shakes her head clear of the memories before heading to her closet. She changes out of her pjs and into regular clothes before meeting Stiles downstairs.

"Hey, you ready?" Stiles asks.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Stiles."

"Ginger, I wouldn't put you in danger, you know that."

"Stiles." She sighs and looks out at the dark forest. "Just promise me that if things go bad that we'll get out of there and go home."

"I promise, okay, Ginger, I promise." Ginger sighs and nods. "Let's go and get Scott." The two head out to Stiles jeep.

The ride to Scott's house is silent, but an okay silent. When they arrive Stiles goes to get Scott, while Ginger waits in the car. Ginger closes her eyes, her finger running over her smooth wrist. She squeezed her eyes shut as a howl fills her ears. The sound is something only she can hear, but it's enough to make her want to cry. "Hey, Ging." Ginger jumps, opening her eyes to see Scott with the passenger open. "Would you mind if I get shotgun or at least get in the car?" Scott asks with a smile, causing her to bite back a laugh.

"Yeah, sure, Scott." Ginger climbs into the back, allowing Scott to sit up front with Stiles. Scott is the kind of guy who can make a person forget all their problems.

"So, do you think this is a smart idea?" Scott asks, causing Ginger to glance over at him.

"Nope, but Stiles isn't one to take no for an answer." Scott laughs as Stiles hops into the jeep and starts down the road. They head to the Beacon Preserve.

The ride isn't long and when they get there Ginger begins to feel the fear seep into her again. She takes a deep breath before getting out of the jeep with the guys. "Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asks as they hop the Beacon Hills Preserve fence.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles says as they walk through the woods.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott says as Ginger wraps her arms around herself.

"Right because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year." Ginger closes her eyes and lets out a heavy breath, her body relaxing the further they go into the woods. The woods always made her calm. Naturing calming the monster inside.

"Ging, you okay?" Ginger opens her eyes to see Stiles and Scott staring at her.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"You do that a lot." Stiles says.

"I'm fine, Stiles, so, let's continue this mad journey." Ginger says before starting up the hill. "Just out of curiosity what half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh, I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott adds.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admits as he climbs up the hill behind Ginger.

"Uhh! Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott pants before leaning against a tree and taking a puff of air from his inhaler.

"I know." Stiles says with amusement clear in his voice.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Ginger falls to the ground as she sees lights in the distant. It isn't long before Scott and Stiles falls down on either side of her.

"This is bad." Ginger whispers.

"Wait." Stiles whispers back.

"Stiles, you promised if things go bad then we head back. Things have gone bad."

"We can still make it through this."

"Stiles, you promised." Stiles jumps up and starts running. "Stiles!" She hisses before jumping up and chasing after him.

"Ginger! Stiles!" Scott whisper yells from behind them. Ginger's heart is steady as she runs and a smile comes across her face. She hasn't run like this is such a long time. It feels so good. Ginger closes her eyes and run faster, running right past Stiles. "Stiles! Ginger!" Ginger's eyes snap open and she's pulled back to what's happening. She stops and turns to find herself a good yard away from Stiles, who has stopped at Scott's call.

She watches as suddenly a dog barks at Stiles, causing him to go tumbling to the ground. "Fuck." She hisses as she hides behind a tree.

"Stay right there!" The deputy yells.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asks as he gets back up from the ground and looks at his father.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No." His father gives Stiles a look. "Well, not the boring ones."

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott? Sc-Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back to school tomorrow."

"And your cousin? Did you drag Ginger out with you?"

"Ging... Ginger isn't really in the best of moods. I thought it'd be best to let her be on her own. Sometimes people need to be alone to deal with their problems." His father eyes him over. "It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

"Scott! Ginger! Are you out there?!" Ginger's uncle yells. "Scott? Ging?" Her uncle sighs before looking back at Stiles. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

"Shit." Ginger sighs before looking at Scott. She motions for him to go back as she decides to loop back around.

Ginger walks through the woods and hears footsteps behind her. Her eyes turn a vibrant blue, like electricity, as she turns to meet the startling red pair of eyes. Ginger growls as she feels herself transform. The owner of the red eyes growls back, causing Ginger to whimper. Another growl comes from behind Ginger, causing her to spin around with fearful eyes. A man stands there with the same blue eyes as her. She meets his eyes and instantly feels herself return back to being human. Her entire body relaxes as she stares at him. His eyes return to normal and Ginger hears the red eyed owner run off. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself." The man says.

"Could say the same thing to you."

"But I know what I'm doing. You smell..." He smells the air and his eyes filled with lust, causing Ginger to squirm uncomfortably. "You're new."

"And late. I should be getting home." She goes to step back, but finds her mind arguing and forcing her to take a step forward. "What did you do?" She whispers as she feels her body humming and begging to be closer to this mystery man.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Ginger blushes with embarrassment. "Didn't your alpha train you?"

"My alpha got ran over by a van." Ginger growls. "After he tried to kill me and my sister."

"So you had no guidance through any of this?" Ginger forces herself to step back.

"I can handle this on my own."

"Why is your body fighting the gift?"

"Gift? You call this a gift? Look, I have don't know who the fuck you are, but stay away from me."

"You're weak." Ginger growls.

"I can still kill you." The man frowns before grabbing Ginger's wrist. "Let go of me!" She screams as he pushes her sweatshirt sleeve up.

"What have you been injecting yourself with?" He asks in horror as he sees her black veins and the many needle marks.

"None of your goddamn business. Let go of me!"

"You're killing yourself." He spats as he lets her wrist go violently. "You do know that, don't you? Whatever you're taking is killing you. You keep taking that then you're dead."

"You're being over dramatic."

"You think whatever it is you are taking is helping? It's not. It makes you weak, keeps you from shifting, but it's killing you."

"Why do you care! You don't know me! So stay the fuck away from me!" She screams as she stares at him with anger burning into her.

"You can't even call your wolf. Your eyes keep shifting back and forth. You can't keep the shift up because you're too weak to do it. You're not even strong enough to be normal."

"I don't care who you are, but stay out of my life. The only toxic is you. I am human! Don't go fucking it up."

"You think this shit is making you human? It's making you sick! It's poisonous."

"You don't even know me. Why do you even care?" The man doesn't answer. "Exactly. Stay out of my life, wolf." She turns and quickly heads away from the man, trying to ignore what he had told her.


	3. Two

Ginger groans as light shines in her eyes. Her body is too sore to move, so she snuggles deeper into the warm covers. Ginger feels as if she's freezing. Her body is shaking and she has a cold sweat drenching her. "Ging, you almost ready we have school." Ginger squeezes her eyes shut as she hears Stiles voice.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes!" Ginger calls. She forces herself out of the covers, her arms shaking from the effort of pulling the covers off herself. She walks shakily to the bathroom and turns the shower on to as hot as it will go. While waiting for it to heat up she makes sure all her things are put together and she picks out what she's going to wear today. Once all that is done she hops into the shower and sighs in relief as she finally feels warm.

"It'll only get worst." Ginger's eyes snap open. She looks around herself, but she sees nothing but her empty bathroom. She takes a deep breath and quickly finishes up in the shower before hopping out and getting ready for school.

By the time Ginger is downstairs she feels better. She decides to skip today's dose due to how bad she felt this morning. She helps herself to a big cup of orange juice and four slices of toast and a pile of eggs. "Wow, Ging, are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Stiles asks as he sees her pile high plate.

"I'm starving, Sti, go away." Stiles holds his hands up and steps back as Ginger inhale her food.

"Just remember to swallow." Stiles whispers, earning a glare from his cousin. He keeps his head down as Ginger finishes her breakfast and puts her dishes in the dishwasher. "Right, time for school, come on."

The two head out of the house and towards Stiles jeep. "Poison." Ginger spins around quickly, her hair flying around and hitting Stiles, who had walked in front of her.

"Hey!" Stiles says. "I don't want you blood hair attacking me." Ginger rolls her eyes as she scans the woods for anything. "What? Ging?"

"Nothing, let's go." Ginger hops into the jeep as Stiles remains staring into the woods. "Let's go, Stiles!" She yells, causing him to snap out of it and hop into the jeep with her.

"So, I talked to Scott last night." Stiles begins.

"And?"

"And he got home okay."

"Thank goodness." Ginger breathes a sigh of relief.

"Except."

"Stiles." She gives him a look. "Do not take away my relief."

"I kind of have to."

"Stiles." She whines.

"He got attacked last night."

"Attacked? Did your dad's dogs get him too?" She teases, but she stops upon seeing Stiles look.

"No. He got bit by something. We're going to check it out before school."

"Great. Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You should have been more careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

"By the way... I told you so."

"Shut up." Ginger giggles as they pull up to the school. "Right, let's get this over with." The two make their way to the front of the school as Ginger rubs her wrist. Her wrist is where the alpha first bit her, the place his mark made her who she now is. Over where the bite was given is the letter B tattooed in gothic letters in honor of her sister. Whenever Ginger is feeling low her finger runs over the tattoo.

"There he is." Stiles says, causing Ginger's eyes to move to where Scott stands. "Okay, let's see this thing."

Scott puts his bag down and lifts his shirt up. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Ginger says as she sees the large bandage on his side with a blood pool in the center of it.

"Ooh." Stiles says.

"Yeah." Stiles goes to touch it, but Scott flinches away, causing Ginger to roll her eyes.

"Stiles, don't touch it, you idiot."

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott says as he grabs his bag. Ginger stands frozen on the spot as she looks at Scott.

"Wow, Ging." Ginger's eyes snap up to Stiles before looking down. nails were digging into the flesh of her wrist, just above her wrist. "Here, let me." Stiles went in his bag and pulled out an old sweatshirt, using the sleeve of it to wipe away the blood. "Are you sure you're okay, Ginger?" He asks, but Ginger is staring at her wound, which is not healing. "Ginger?" Her eyes snap up to him.

"Yeah, I'm..." Suddenly Ginger feels as if she's about to be sick.

"Ginger?"

"I think I'm going to..." Ginger runs to a trash can and begins to throw up.

"Oh, jeez, Ginger, are you okay?" Stiles asks as he rubs her back. Her face is hidden inside the trash can. When her eyes glowed she could see she had puked up black blood, making her hands shake as she steps back. "Ginger?"

"I'm okay, Stiles. I'll be okay." She tells me as she forces a smile as the bell rings. "Come on, we're going to be late to class."

"Ginger maybe you should go home."

"I'm okay, Stiles, I promise, come on." Ginger smiles, but deep down Ginger feels as if she isn't okay.

"You're dying." Ginger turns and looks out towards the woods. She sees the man from last night standing there. A strange shiver runs over her as her beats faster and warmth fills her. She can't understand the effect he has on her, but her body wants to be near him. His eyes flash, but Ginger can feel hers are fighting to do the same, but in the end, she can't call her wolf.

"Come on, Ginger." Ginger frowns before following after her cousin and Scott.

Ginger heads into their English class and takes a seat behind Stiles. "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Scott looks at Stiles and Ginger, causing Stiles to smile and wink his way. Ginger rolls her eyes as she looks out the window. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," Ginger looks at Stiles at the same time as Scott does, but Stiles holds his hands up with a look that says he knows nothing about that. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." Everyone groans as Ginger focus outside the classroom towards the woods.

Her body wants to return to the woods. To run free. To give into her wolf. "It's poison. It's killing you. You can feel it." Ginger's eyes move to where the man from last night is standing. "I can prove it to you. Trust me." She swallows, but it's as if she is swallowing sawdust.

"I'm in class. I can't just leave." She whispers quiet enough for no human to hear, but she knew the man heard her.

"I think this is more important than class." Ginger nearly jumps when suddenly someone is sitting beside her. She glances over at them before looking out at the woods, but the man's gone.

Ginger sighs before returning to her work. Ginger doesn't know the man in the woods, but despite that she feels as if she can trust him. Her wolf is begging her to. Ginger closes her eyes and tries to relax, but once English is done she bolts. "You're right, Stiles, I feel sick. I'm going to head home."

"You sure?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, I'm just going to walk home."

"Walk? Why don't I call my dad and have him pick you up and bring you home."

"No need. I'll be okay." Ginger tells him before heading out of the school. She walks towards the woods, rubbing her wrist all the way. "You still here or what, Wolf?" Ginger asks and nearly jumps when she turns to find the man standing there.

"You didn't hear me did you."

"I wasn't really trying to hear you."

"Liar." The man says as he walks towards her. "Your senses are pathetic. It took all your strength to hear me from inside that classroom."

"That's because of the stuff I use. It makes me human."

"It weakens you. You puked black blood today. That's the sign of your body trying to heal itself, but it's loosing because you keep poisoning your body."

"Don't you get it? I need that stuff."

"It'll kill you."

"Maybe I should just die." She says, causing the man to look at her taken aback. "You talk about how this is a gift, but it's not. It's a curse. I killed my entire family last full moon. Ripped them to shreds. I woke up covered in their blood. 'Sole survivor of the Fitzgerald. Beast left oldest Fitzgerald daughter alive.' The beast didn't leave me alive. I am the beast. Why do you think I have blue eyes. I killed my sister, my best friend. This isn't a gift it's a curse."

"It doesn't have to be." The man says.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have anyone there to help you. To train you. You're still so new and you still have so much to learn. There is a way to stay human that doesn't involve poisoning yourself. You can learn control if you just let me teach you."

"I don't deserve to learn control." The man carrasses Ginger's cheek, causing her eyes to flutter close.

"I didn't think I did either." Her eyes open and she sees the man's werewolf eyes. "I killed innocent people too, Ginger. I made mistakes, but instead of dwelling on the past I'm trying to amend it. I'm trying to make up for what I did. You can do the same."

"Why do I feel like this?" Ginger finds herself whispering as her body reacts on its own accord. She moves her face into the man's neck, inhaling his scent, rubbing her body against his. "Why do I want you so badly." The man leans down and inhales her scent like she's doing.

"I can tell you everything you need to know, just trust me." His tongue slips out and runs across her jugular, causing her to whimper. "Just trust me." Ginger isn't in control of herself anymore. She pushes the man against the tree, pulling him into a kiss, rubbing against him with a hunger like no other. She needs him. Right here, right now. She grinds against him, feeling him growing hard. He pushes her against a tree, his eyes glowing blue as he kisses her. The kiss is harsh and needy. He bites her lip, causing her to gasp. His tongue slips into her mouth as her hands slip down his chest. She moans as feels him pressing against her core. There are too many clothes between them. She needs to feel the heat, to feel full with him inside her. The man pulls away, panting, as if just relizing what he's doing. Ginger is to weak to stand on her feet. She slides down the tree, her vision blackening. "Ginger." She hears the man say before everything around her fades to black.


	4. Three

Ginger groans as she wakes up. She opens her eyes to find herself in her room. The last thing she remembers is being in the woods with... She sits up quickly, causing the room to spin. "Easy, just relax." Ginger looks over to see the man from the woods standing by her.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here."

"What's going on?"

"Your body was shutting down." Ginger pushes the covers off her and quickly heads to the bathroom. "I got rid of it."

"You did what?" She shouts as she sees the bottle empty. "Why would you do that?"

"It was killing you." She turns to the man angry.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to make that! Monkshood doesn't grow during this time!"

"Monkshood... You were injecting yourself with wolfsbane? Do you have any idea how deadly that is to our kind."

"You had no right to get rid of it!"

"Look at yourself." Ginger frowns and turns to the mirror. She sees her eyes are bright blue, her nails and teeth are grown out, and her ears are bigger. She is fully changed. She hasn't been fully changed since the full moon. "This is how you are supposed to be. This is you being healthy." The man stands behind her, their eyes meet in the mirror. "That stuff was killing you. I can help you learn control and pass as a human, but there is no cure for what we are. That stuff wasn't a cure, it was poison." His arm wraps around her waist, pulling her to his hard chest. Her body melts and suddenly she is back to being human.

"How did you do that?" She whispers as he buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"There's a lot you need to learn." He whispers.

"Then tell me." He forces himself to pull away and move to sit on her bed. She finds herself following him. She pushes him onto the bed and suddenly is kissing him before she can even question herself. The man groans as he rolls them over, he holds her hands above her head and pulls away.

"You need to focus."

"I don't want to focus. I want you." She tries to get free, but his grip tightens.

"I need to tell you everything before." She glares at him. "How about this," He begins, his thumb rubbing against her wrist. "I tell you one thing about a werewolf and you get a kiss. Each time I tell you new information you get rewarded for sitting and listening." She huffs before nodding. He slowly lets her go and moves off her. Ginger can't understand why she wants the man so badly. She never had such hormones until after she got bitten, but now it's even worst. It wasn't even that bad with Jason. With this man, she just wants to rip his clothes off. "Ginger." She snaps her eyes back to him. "Pay attention or it'll be longer before you get a kiss." She growls but stays where she is. "You're a werewolf, obviously, and you have super senses, speed, strength, healing."

"So that's what I can do. Do I get a kiss now?" The man moves and kisses Ginger. The kiss is quick, too quick, he pulls back, but Ginger tries to pull him back in.

"No, Ginger." He pulls away, causing her to whimper. "The more you sit there and be good the more rewards you get."

"Fine." She huffs.

"Every full moon your predatory instincts are at their highest and you have the chance of losing control." He moves back towards her and kisses her again, this time it's a bit longer. "You can control the change if you stay calm and relaxed. Sometimes thinking about something else helps." He kisses her again, this kiss is deep and passionate, leaving Ginger moaning. He pulls away just as Ginger was losing herself in the kiss. "You were able to gain control with me near you because I'm your mate." He goes to kiss her, but she pulls away.

"Wait, hold up, mate?" The man steals a kiss.

"I'm getting to that. Every werewolf has a mate. Some find theirs and others don't." He kisses her again, this time slipping his hands under her shirt. "The bond between mates form when eye contact is met. You don't know who your mate is until the bond is formed." He tells her as he kisses down her neck. She moans as she nips his jugular. "To complete the bond the werewolf must mate and claim one another."

"Claim?" She asks as she bites his neck, but he pulls away before she can break the skin.

"The reason you want to bite my neck so much is that your wolf wants to claim me. We bite each other to claim one another. It's rare for the female the claim, mostly it's the male that makes his claim, but it seems your wolf is a lot more territorial than most she-wolves." Ginger pulls him back into a kiss, nipping his bottom lip. The man pulls back before it could get too heated. "When we claim each other the wound heals on the outside, but when a werewolf is using his special eyes he or she can see the mark that was left by the claim. We also have a gold ring around our eyes signaling that we have been mated. We also have the scent of our mate on us and another scent that is specialized for each mate. It's the smell of what the mate loves most. So if you say love peppermint then I would smell like that along with having your scent on me, mixing with my own scent."

"What is the scent for?"

"To warn off other werewolves that I or you already belong to someone else. You will also have a tattoo develop on your inner wrist. It'll be of your mate's pack symbol."

"What about you?"

"It only affects the she-wolf."

"What if you change packs?"

"Then the symbol changes on your wrist."

"Cool." Ginger smiles before looking at the man. "You know, I still haven't gotten your name."

"Derek."

"Derek..."

"Hale." Ginger nods.

"Ginger Fitzgerald." She introduces, causing him to chuckle before kissing her neck. Ginger sighs and lean back in her bed. "You have to make for a lot of kisses by the way. You forgot to give me kisses with each information."

"I'll have to make up for it then." He leans down and gives Ginger a breathtaking kiss that leaves her head spinning and her panting, begging for more. She flips them over so that Derek is on the bottom and kisses him some more.

"How did you get the stuff out of my system?" She asks as she kisses down his neck, rolling her hips against his. Derek groans.

"As mates we have the same blood type."

"So?"

"So I injected you with some of my blood to get healthy cells into you, which had healing properties and got your body to heal."

"Would that work on someone who had cancer or anything?"

"No, it only works on mates. It's why we were born with the same blood type."

"Hmm, interesting." She says before biting down on Derek's neck, just above the jugular, which is where Ginger knew she had to bite to claim him. She could feel the pull to bite there, but she ignores it as she bites Derek.

"Ginger." He growls, but she ignores and bites him again, a bit higher than the last one. Derek fills them over, causing Ginger to growl at him. "Stop biting."

"No," She pushes him off her and climbs back onto him, biting his lip before going to the other side of her neck and biting there.

"Ginger." He growls, but she ignores him and licks his jugular, causing him to groan. He pushes her off him, causing her to fall beside him on the bed. He pulls his shirt off and rips her right off her.

"Hey-"

"You keep biting me and I keep ripping your clothes." He says before ripping her bra off.

"What the hell-"

"You bit me three times."

"Hey, no, don't even think about it. I love these jeans." She snaps as she tries to cover her exposed chest. Derek grabs her wrists and holds them above her head before taking a plump breast into his mouth. "Derek!" She shouts in pleasure as he nips her nipple and sucks her breast. She pants as he gives the same treatment to the other. She doesn't even know this man, but she doesn't care. She wants him. Needs him. Nothing was getting in the way of that. She pushes him off her and pulls his jeans off of him. He is left in nothing, but briefs as he pulls her jeans off him. "Good you didn't rip-Derek!" She growls as he rips her underwear rip off her. "I'm going to kill-oh god." She moans as Derek pushes his finger into her. She's panting as she feels him working her insides. Derek pulls her closer to him and begins eating her out. She holds onto her headboard, her nails digging in as she moans. "Derek." She pants as his tongue swirls around her sensitive nub. He makes her ride his face, causing her to scream his name as she came. "Holy shit." She gasps as Derek licks up her juices before laying down on the bed. She lays there panting, trying to catch her breath as Derek pulls his briefs off. "That was-" Before she can even finish Derek pushes into her.

"Oh god." Derek moans, burying his face into her neck. "You're so goddamn warm." He groans. "It's so welcoming." Derek felt as if he was coming home for the first time. Her body was made for him. He fit perfectly inside her warm cavern and her wet walls held him securely. Her body fits snug against his as he begins to move. Ginger is panting and gasping as Derek moves inside her. Her nails are digging into his back as they move together as one. Her hips meet every one of his strokes. Their moans and skin slapping against skin fills the room. The smell of sex fills the air as the two move together.

Ginger was nearing close and she knew he was too as she felt him pulsing inside her, growing bigger. A sudden urge takes over Ginger and she finds herself biting into Derek's jugular. Derek screams in pleasure, his hips working faster as he bites down into Ginger's neck. Their hips slap against each other as they move faster together. When their orgasms hit it feels as if they fell off a cliff. It hits them hard and their bodies shake from the pleasure. Ginger lays limp once she finishes, but Derek is still going, filling her up with his seed as he continues to move his hips sloppily, trying to milk his seed. When he finally finishes and he moves off Ginger and lays beside her. The two are panting and Ginger can barely move.

"Is it always going to be like this?" She whispers.

"The first time is always this incredible. It'll still be amazing, but the claiming makes the pleasure ten times stronger."

"Oh god." Ginger moans. "I can't even feel anything." Derek laughs, causing her to laugh. "Derek, honestly, you're amazing. I can't even move." Derek rolls over and pulls Ginger into his arms, spooning her and lapping at her claim mark. She giggles and turns her head, allowing him to better access. "You make it almost seem worth being what I am." Derek inhales her scent and holds her closer.

"You make it barable to live."


	5. Four

"Ginger, stop! It's me! It's me, Bridgette. Stop!" Ginger sits up and screams, but suddenly a hand covers her mouth.

"Shh, Ginger, it's okay. It was just a nightmare." Derek whispers in her ear as they hear footsteps coming towards her door. "It was just a nightmare." He holds her to him as a knock sounds on the door.

"Ging, are you okay?" Ginger sighs and leans against Derek.

"Yeah, Stiles, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I can make you some tea or something."

"I'm okay, Stiles. Just go back to bed."

"Okay... if you're sure." Ginger closes her eyes and leans against Derek, burying her face into her neck.

"Mm, you smell good."

"What do I smell like?" He whispers.

"Like the woods. Damp earth, crisp leaves, and..." She takes a deep breath in and sighs. "And a hint of peppermint." Derek laughs.

"Are you saying peppermint was actually your favorite scent?" Ginger laughs as she kisses Derek's neck.

"Yeah. What do I smell like?" He took a deep inhale.

"You smell like fresh baked ginger snap cookies, a hint of honey, and..." He took in another deep scent before moaning. "And Cinnamon." Ginger could smell his arousal. She laughs as she pulls back to look at him.

"Cinnamon, huh? Is that the scent that drives you nuts?"

"Your scent, in general, drives me nuts." He kisses Ginger, causing her to fall back, pulling him above her.

"Derek, my uncle is just down the hall and my cousins sleep across the hall from me." Derek gives her a quick kiss before moving back to laying beside her.

"Fine." She smiles and rolls over, laying her head on his chest.

"Tell me about your life before me."

"Ginger-"

"Please." She whispers. "I want to know you."

"You wouldn't like me if you knew my past."

"Derek, my past is bad too. I have done so many bad things in just the past month. I'm sure whatever you have to tell me isn't as bad as what I've done."

"You go first then." Ginger sighs and lays her head on his chest.

"I was pretty fucked up." Ginger whispers. "I used to be a happy kid growing up. My sister and I used to be happy. We used to come here every summer to spend time with our uncle and Stiles, but over time things changed. Our mom was always trying to relive her glory days in us, while my dad cared more about work than family. He spent most of his time at work, while my mom spends so much of her time trying to be our friend and not our mom. When Brigitte and I started high school we changed a lot. We kicked everyone out of our lives. We didn't talk to Stiles or my uncle. We treated our parents like dirt. We dressed like gothic emos. I had died my hair black even. During the year when I got attacked, B and I spend most of summer last year taking pictures of us in death poses."

"Death poses?"

"Yeah, we had fake blood and guts and did poses of different kind of deaths. The last one we did was me dying due to falling on the spike of the fence."

"Wow, you guys were kind of..."

"Emo?"

"Yeah, I know. We hated the world and did our best to be different." Ginger chuckles as she drew circles onto Derek's stomach. "We called puberty the curse. We were very late with it and to us, we were in heaven. We wanted to be different. To be anything, but normal teenagers. Honestly, thinking about how we were, actually makes me sick. I hated being like that. We spend half our time hating the world and the other half being as strange and different as possible. I kicked out everyone who just wanted to be there for me."

"You're making up for it now." Derek says. "You're changing." Ginger closes her eyes, laying her hand flat on Derek's stomach, letting her hand soak up his warmth.

"The night I got attacked, B and I went to this girl's house in the middle of the night. She was a jerk and was always harassing Brigitte and me. At the time there was an alpha running around killing whatever it laid its eyes on. We planned on staging her dog's death to get back at her. I say she's awful, but we were just as bad, I grew to be even worse than her."

"That's not-"

"Derek." Ginger looks at Derek with remorseful eyes. "Trust me, I was way worse than her." She looks back at her wall. "When we got to her house there was already a dead dog, we had thought it was her dog, but it wasn't. We were going to leave when I got attacked. I was dragged into the woods. Brigitte managed to help me and we ran. The alpha got hit by a van and we just kept running. Things got worst after that. I got bit and everything changed. My emotions got heightened and I felt... different."

"The change does that. It's powerful and can really throw you for a headspin."

"Yeah, well before I got bit I was an angry teenager. Afterwards my anger got worst. I couldn't control my anger and I did things that were horrible."

"Ginger-"

"The first thing I killed was my neighbor's dog. My reasoning was that it wouldn't shut up. It was then that Brigitte knew I definitely wasn't right. I also had very bad hormones. There was this guy, Justin. I didn't care about him at all, but I had these feelings, these urges. I thought it was the urge to have sex, but it was just the urge to kill. I almost killed him." She closes her eyes and sigh. "Justin got so freaked out by it I had to kill him to keep my secret. After Justin, I killed Tina's dog, the girl I mentioned before. Tina came to our house mad and I was angry, so I killed her." Tears slip down Ginger's cheeks. "Then I went to the school and killed the principal because he threatened to expel me. That was the night before the full moon. When the full moon came Brigitte's thought he had a cure. He tried to give it to me, but I killed him. Then my sister tried to stop me... I can't remember much of the full moon. I remember killing Sam and then that's it. I woke up the next morning covered in my family's blood with their bodies surrounding me. Ripped to shreds."

"Ginger, it wasn't your fault. You didn't have control of yourself. You didn't have anyone to teach you control." Derek says as he holds Ginger in his arms. "It's not your fault."

"They planned everything on the beast and I was sent to live with my uncle. Brigitte was my best friend and now she's dead."

"You made mistakes, Ginger, but it is not your fault. You were bitten and never taught how to be a werewolf. You were scared and didn't know how to go about what you are. I'm not perfect either, Ginger. I have blue eyes too remember. I made a lot of my mistakes."

"Oh yeah?" She asks as she looks at him. "Aren't you born a werewolf. Doesn't it come easy to you?"

"I make mistakes as much as anyone. I killed my first girlfriend, Paige."


	6. Five

When morning comes Ginger heads to school with Stiles. "So let me get this straight. Scott found the body last night, but lost his inhaler and got bit. Then you guys went back to the woods and Scott couldn't find the body or his inahler."

"Yup and then Derek Hale shows up and throws Scott his inhaler and tells us to get off his property."

"How do you know his name is Derek Hale?"

"Because his family is pretty well known." Stiles tells her. "They're family burned to death like ten years ago."

"That's awful." Last night Derek told Ginger the story about Paige. How he tried to turn her, but her body rejected it and so he killed her to put an end to her suffering. He told Ginger he'd tell her more of his stories late. Ginger knows it's hard for him to talk about his past. It was hard for Ginger too.

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure Scott's a werewolf." Ginger almost chokes as she looks at Stiles.

"What?"

"Relax, I'm kidding... kind of. Just making sure you are with me in the conversation."

"Werewolves don't exist, Stiles."

"I know, but, hey, Scott's the one who said he thought a wolf bit him." Ginger rolls her eyes as they pull up to the school. "And get this. My dad found hairs on the body."

"Hairs?" Ginger asks as they head inside the school.

"Wolf's hair."

"But wolves haven't been in California-"

"In over sixty years, I know."

"Have you told Scott?"

"No, I was going to tell before lacrosse." Ginger is at the school today at this time because lacrosse was having a practice and she promised Stiles she'd go because she missed the last one.

"Fine, but make sure he knows. He's going to want to know that." Apart of Ginger was freaking out because she knew the chances that Scott was a werewolf was very high. Ginger makes her way outside and starts up the bleaches.

"Hey, you're in my English class." Ginger's eyes snap over to where a dark-haired girl sits.

"Uh, yeah, right, new girl, right?" Ginger asks.

"Allison." She smiles.

"Ginger. Sorry, I wasn't feeling good that day and barely remember what I had for breakfast." Ginger goes and sits on the other side of her.

"This is my friend Lydia."

"Oh, hey, nice to meet you."

"You're new too." Lydia tells Ginger.

"Yeah, just moved here." Ginger smiles, running a hand through her hair.

"Nice hair, I like the two different color effect."

"Two different..." Ginger looks down at her hair and frowns as she sees black mixed in with the red.

"My normal color must be slipping through." Ginger lies.

"I think it looks cool." Allison smiles.

"I love your bag." Lydia says, causing Ginger to smile.

"Thanks." Ginger looks over and sees the guys beginning to play. "Ouch." Ginger whispers as she sees Scott hit the ground. Ginger watches as Scott grabs the ball and dodges everyone before jumping right over the members and throwing the ball in. "Holy shit." Ginger says as Allison stands up and claps.

"McCall! Get over here!" Ginger's smile falters as she sees Scott walk over to the coach. "What in God's name was that? This is a Lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I- just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line." Everyone cheers as Scott stare at the coach in shock. Ginger frowns as she smells Scott's scent. It has changed.

When Ginger gets home from school she sees Derek waiting for her in her room. As soon as she closes the door of her bedroom Derek pushes her against it and kisses her. "Mm, miss me?" Derek buries his face in her neck and inhales her scent.

"It drives me nuts not seeing you all day and knowing you are surrounded by other men." Ginger snorts.

"Men? Der, most of them are barely boys. They're more like children." Derek licks her neck before pulling away. "Hey, Derek?" She says as Derek holds her hair up. "My cousin said he saw you in the woods."

"Mm, yeah." Derek nods distracted.

"Do you think Scott's a werewolf." Derek looks over at Ginger as she asks this. "He smells different now and on the lacrosse field..."

"Your senses are coming back." Derek says before looking at her. "And so is your hair." Ginger frowns and pulls her hair gently out of his grip.

"This isn't my original hair." Derek's eyes snap to her. "Believe it or not my hair used to be ginger."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. After my first moon and me killing my family my hair changed."

"Sometimes our features changes psychially after we go through something life-changing."

"Are you saying my hair changed to the color of blood because of what I did to my family."

"You thought of yourself as a killer, so your hair took the color of it. You're slowly beginning to relize ithat it wasn't you to blame. That's why your hair is changing slowly."

"Why black though?"

"Because you're not the same Ginger you were before the bite or the same one that came here the first day. You're changing, so your hair is taking a different look. It won't be ginger again or this red as long as you keep changing you views."

"My views?"

"You stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault Ginger. You need to let go of the past and move on."

"Have you?"

"I know Paige wasn't my fault. Sometimes the body just can't handle the change. Paige couldn't handle it."

"I'm not talking about Paige." Derek frowns and looks at Ginger. "Stiles told me about your family. Is that why you keep trying to tell me it wasn't my fault? Did you go through something similar."

"No, my family..." Derek frowns. Ginger pulls him into her arms, covering him in her scent to relax him. It does relax him and he soon buries his face into her neck again. "My family were burned alive in our house because of hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Werewolf hunters."

"That's awful."

"They're supposed to live by a code. They don't hunt what doesn't hunt them. There were people in my family that were normal, not werewolves, but they didn't care. They burned them all."

"Derek, how could that be your fault?"

"Because I told them everything." Ginger pulls away and looks at Derek confused.

"What?"

"Kate Argent." Derek sighs. "It was a few months after Paige and I was broken. Kate took advantage of that. She got me to trust her and then I told her everything about my family and where we lived. I trusted her and she killed my family."

"Then it's her fault, not yours."

"I shouldn't have trusted her."

"But you couldn't have known. You had just lost someone you cared about. You were vurnable. It was not your fault about your family."

"Laura and I, my sister, she was all I had left. She came here for some reason."

"She was the girl in the woods." Ginger says suddenly, causing Derek to nod. "Oh, god, Derek, I'm so sorry." Ginger whispers as she hugs Derek.

Derek pulls away and frowns, causing Ginger to look at him. "Listen." Derek says, causing Ginger to frown before listening.

"What, then?" She suddenly hears Scott in Stiles' room.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf-the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No... werewolves." Ginger looks at Derek, who rolls his eyes.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this. You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot. I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I didn't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this right now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! The full moon's tonight." Ginger feels as if she can't breath. She forgot the full moon is tonight. She's not ready.

As if feeling her distress, Derek pulls her into his arms. "I'll be with you every second." Derek whispers to her.

"I can't, Derek. I am not in control."

"Yes, you are." Ginger frowns and looks up at Derek. "You have been calm, relaxed. You haven't thought about killing anyone. What have you been thinking about today?"

"You." Derek smiles and pushes her hair out of her face.

"I keep you calm, Ginger. I keep you anchored down and human. You are in control. I will be there for you during the full moon in case anyways." Ginger shakes her head.

"You have to keep an eye on Scott. He's going to that party, I know him, he's going and he'll need you more than me. I've been through this, he hasn't." Ginger jumps as she hears something crash in Stiles' room.

Ginger walks out of her room to see Scott hurrying down the stairs. "Stiles, are you okay?" Ginger asks as she walks in to see a scared Stiles. He looks at his chair, which has claw marks down it. Ginger sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Stiles, we need to talk."


	7. Six

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Stiles asks as they sit together on his bed.

"Stiles..." Ginger fights back the tears. "I killed people. I killed my family, dogs, people I hated, people I didn't even know." Ginger bursts into tears.

"Oh, Ginger." Stiles holds her in his arms. "It wasn't your fault. It was the change, you didn't know how to control yourself. What happened was terrible, but it wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?"

"Ginger, you were in a dark place before you got bit. Afterwards, that darkness followed you and made you lose control. It wasn't your fault. You just needed someone to help you. You didn't kill your parents. You had no control over your actions. It was not your fault." Ginger wraps her arms around Stiles and sighs.

"I was so afraid you'd hate me or be scared of me."

"You're my cousin, I love you, Ging. I could never hate you. It wasn't your fault." Ginger sighs and pulls back.

"You have to go to that party watch over Scott."

"What about you?"

"I have control now. I can handle the full moon." Stiles nods and Ginger heads back to her room where Derek was. "Go watch out for Scott. He could hurt someone tonight." Derek nods and kisses her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll try and hang in there."

"Just think of me." He says before heading out of her room.

Ginger lays down on her bed and pulls the covers close around herself as she closes her eyes. When she wakes up the room is pitch black and the clock reads eleven. She hears the window open, causing her eyes to glow in warning. "Easy, Ginger, it's just me."

"Derek." Ginger practically jumps him as he comes into her room. Her lips were on his in seconds, her hands running through his hair.

"Mm, Ginger," Derek pulls away, causing Ginger to whimper. "It's the full moon."

"I don't care."

"Ginger, you're not in control."

"No, Derek, I am. I'm just giving into my feelings."

"Ginger-"

"You know you want to, Derek." She licks his jugular, causing him to growl. "Cover me in your scent, Derek. Show everyone who you belong to." Derek picks her up and lays her on the bed. He pulls her clothes off her as she does the same to him. In a matter of seconds, they were both naked. They didn't bother with foreplay. The both of them just wanted to have each other right then and there. No jumping around bushes.

Derek slams into Ginger, causing her to moan, arching her back and her nails digging into Derek's back. This time Derek isn't gentle and sweet to Ginger. He's hungry and even he is being affected by the moon. He lets his control go and he goes into primal instinct and his instincts tell him to mate with Ginger. Derek bites down on Ginger's neck as she does the same to him. Derek digs his nails into Ginger's tender thighs as she rips her nails down Derek's back. When the two climax they both roar.

Derek lays down beside Ginger, panting and covered in sweat. Ginger is shaking from her powerful orgasm and breathing heavily. Ginger expects to see the wounds on her legs heal, but they don't. "Marks made by mates heal at a human rate." Ginger looks at Derek as he mumbles this sleepily.

"If I had known that I wouldn't have ripped your back apart." She says turning Derek around.

"Erg, Ginger." He groans as she forces him onto his stomach. Her fingers run over the deep claw marks down his back.

"I'm sorry." She kisses her way down them before noticing the bite mark on his neck. "Forget I said that. You so deserve that." She said as she hurries to her mirror and sees the large bite wound on her neck. "You are such an asshole." Derek turns and looks at her. "How in the hell am I going to explain this?"

"You had some rough sex?"

"Yeah with a werewolf and I can't exactly say that now can I?"

"Well-"

"You are not staying here." Ginger says as she pushes him out of bed.

"What the hell, Ginger?"

"You are sleeping on the couch."

"On the couch?"

"It's a metaphor. It means you're in the doghouse."

"I got marked by you too, you know."

"Yeah, but you don't spend time with people. I doubt you even have someone to question the marks on you." Ginger regretted those words the minute she said them. The hurt in Derek's eyes were like a punch to the gut. "Derek, I didn't mean it like that."

"Forget it." Derek says as he puts his clothes on.

"Derek, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean that." Derek heads to the window ignoring her. "No, Derek, please, I'm sorry." She grabs his arm to keep him from leaving, but he just looks at her with eyes that break her heart. "You know I would never mean that, Derek."

"I need to go."

"Please, Derek, don't hate me."

"I can't hate you." Derek sighs.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I really am."

"You're cousin's home. I need to go."

"Okay..." Ginger lets go Derek, tears filling her eyes. Derek sighs and kisses her.

"I don't hate you." Ginger's tears roll down her face.

"Derek, you know I would never mean it like that. I lost people too." Derek wipes her tears away. "I meant..." Ginger closes her eyes. "I meant that you don't have to go to school and see people every day. If Laura was here she wouldn't say anything either because she understands this werewolf thing, but Stiles, Scott? None of them understand." Ginger looks up at Derek. "You're six years older than me, Derek, most people wouldn't understand us. I just don't want people to question anything we do." Derek leans down and kisses Ginger.

"I know. It's okay, I know what you mean."

"I'm sorry I hurt you and phrased it so badly." Derek nods, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent.

"I know."

"For the first time in my life, I actually feel like I matter to someone." Derek pulls back.

"Ginger, you were cared for before-"

"Not like how you care for me. My parents always judged me. They never thought I could amount to anything and half the time they thought I was on something. My sister..." Ginger sighs as she wraps her arms around Derek. "She used to do everything I did and I loved her, but this is different. With you, I feel as if I'm special. That I'm cared for and loved. You make me feel as if I am the only one in the world."

"For me you are." Ginger's eyes lift to Derek's.

"What about Paige?"

"Paige was my first love, but she wasn't you. What I felt for her isn't even half of what I feel for you. I've only known you for a few days and already I feel myself falling in love with you." Ginger smiles and kisses Derek.

"Me too."

"Ginger!"

"I have to go." Derek says as they hear Stiles. "He'll tell you what happened with Scott, but don't worry. He's okay and so is Allison." Derek slips out of the window as Ginger quickly pulls on some pjs before Stiles bursts through the door.

"Scott thinks Derek Hale is the alpha."


End file.
